


Out Of The Past Missing Scene

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: Missing scene for Out Of The Past.





	Out Of The Past Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Bingo challenge.
> 
> Prompt - Out Of The Past

There was a persistent shrill scream bouncing off Blair’s eardrums. Befuddled, his head pounding in concert with his heart, he strained to lift his hands to cover his ears, only to have them grabbed tightly. He swam slowly back to consciousness, vaguely aware that someone was now shaking his shoulder, the movement making his head hurt even more.

The screaming began to morph into a reed-thin voice, frantic and familiar. The little girl! Pam! With that recognition came full awareness and he pushed up from the floor, the sudden movement tripping nausea and dizziness. Last he remembered was Ray Weston holding the terrified kid in front of him as a shield while she twisted in his grip, screaming that he was hurting her and begging him to let him go.

He managed to get to his feet, using the wall to keep him upright, bringing Pam up next to him. His vision was blurred and one eye seemed to be glued shut. He swiped at it with his hand, nearly falling down again in the process. His fingers came away wet with blood and he realized Weston must have hit him. “Pam?” He squinted down into her tear-stained face. Thankfully, she looked unhurt, if terrified. “Where’s Jim… and your mom?”

Still hanging tightly onto his arm, she pointed at the back door. “Out there. Ray… Please, you have to help them!”

Blair wasn’t sure he could even stand up without support but he nodded, staggering forward a step, casting around desperately for a weapon of some kind. The back door swung open and Blair grabbed for Pam, dragging her behind him, then fisting both hands in front of him.

Jim appeared in the doorway, looking as battered and bruised as Blair felt. Angie Ferris was at Jim’s shoulder, looking pale and exhausted. Overcome with relief, Blair sagged back against the wall, feeling his legs giving way beneath him. He felt a hand under his arm, easing his fall to the floor and he leaned into the support gratefully.

Once he was down, he looked up into Jim’s worried face. Angie already had Pam in her arms, comforting her, assuring her that everything was okay. “Oh man, Jim,” Blair croaked, “you look like hell.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Pot, kettle,” he retorted. He gently ran his hand over the back of Blair’s head. Blair winced when he touched a tender spot. “I’m not the one who got knocked out twice.”

Blair stared at him. “I did?”

“Probably got a slight concussion. That was pretty brave, taking Weston on when he’d already knocked you out once.” Jim patted his shoulder then stood and walked over to Angie and Pam, speaking quietly to Angie before accepting a hug from Pam. Despite his pounding headache, Blair felt the discomfort lessen a little at Jim’s praise.

Before he could make a move, Jim was back, handing him a damp cloth and guiding his hand to a cut above his eye. “Put some pressure on that. I need to call Simon and get some help here.”

“Weston?” Blair already knew the answer and Jim confirmed it. “Dead. I’ll get the paramedics to check you out.”

“I’m fine —“ Blair began then stopped. He knew Jim wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he really wasn’t feeling too fine at all. The nausea was back in full force. “Thanks,” he said instead.

As Jim walked away to call the cavalry, Pam knelt down at his side. “I’m sorry, Blair,” she said, taking his free hand in hers. “I didn’t know Ray would hurt us. I thought he loved me.”

“It’s okay,” Blair said. “I know Ray tricked you into believing he wanted to be your dad.”

Pam nodded and tears fell again. “I just wanted to have a dad so bad, so I won’t be lonely when Mom’s on tour.”

“I know how it feels,” Blair replied. “I grew up without a father too. It’s hard. Maybe you need to sit down and talk to your mom about how you feel.”

“Do you think she’ll listen? I’ve tried before but she’s always so busy.”

Blair looked over at Angie who nodded and smiled. “I think your mom is going to have all the time in the world for you from now on, Pam.”

END


End file.
